fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Leeuwenkoning: Rafiki's klaagzang
In alle omstandigheden is klagen wel het ergste wat je kunt doen. Het leidt je immers af van het zoeken naar oplossingen voor je problemen. Maar soms moet je gewoon klagen. Rafiki's klaagzang In de optrekkende mist haastte Simba zich via een smal paadje tussen de rotsen door naar beneden tot hij veilig op de bodem van de kloof kon springen. Er hing nog steeds een akelige, gele mist van stof. Kleine bomen en rotsblokken waren omgegooid en lagen nu her en der verspreid. 'Pap?' probeerde Simba. Zijn roep echode vreemd doorheen de mist. 'Pap!' Hij klonk wanhopiger dit keer. Zoekend begon hij de bodem van de kloof af te schuimen, op zoek naar enig teken van zijn vader. 'Pap?' Hij spitste hoopvol zijn oren toen hij het geluid van rennende poten hoorde. Vanuit de bocht recht achter hem kwam een achterblijvende gnoe aanrennen; zijn hoeven kwamen vreemd hard op de rotsen neer toen hij langs Simba heen schoot en wat verder om de volgende bocht verdween. Meteen verstijfde de jonge prins bij wat hij daar zag. Gehuld in de mist lag Mufasa, gebroken en doodstil. 'Pap?' Aarzelend kwam Simba dichterbij. Zijn vader lag op de grond, met gesloten ogen en volkomen roerloos. 'Het is in orde, pap', beloofde Simba toen hij dichterbij kwam. 'We kunnen naar huis.' Hij stootte zijn vader aan, maar zonder reactie. Een gruwelijk vermoeden maakte zich van Simba meester. 'Help!' riep hij uit. 'Help me toch! Iemand...' Zijn stem brak en hij liet zijn kopje hangen toen hij zich tegen zijn vader aan nestelde. Huiverend en doodongelukkig sloot hij zijn ogen. 'Simba.' De stem kwam ergens boven hem, en toen hij opkeek, zag hij dat Scar over hem heen stond. Het gezicht van de grote leeuw liet geen enkele emotie blijken. 'Wat heb je gedaan?' Meteen sprong Simba overeind en keek Scar aan. 'H-het was een ongeluk! Scar, waarom wordt hij niet wakker? Het was niet mijn bedoeling.' Hij keek zijn vaders lichaam wanhopig aan. Scar liet zachtjes zijn poot op Simba's schouder rusten. 'Natuurlijk was het niet je bedoeling', prevelde hij zachtjes. 'Niemand wilt toch ooit dat er zoiets vreselijks gebeurt? Maar de koning is dood. En als het niet aan jou lag, leefde hij nog.' Verschrikt keek Simba naar hem op. 'Wat zal je moeder zeggen? Een zoon die zijn vader vermoordt?' ging Scar ademloos verder. Bevend vroeg Simba wat hij nu moest doen. 'Weggaan, Simba', antwoordde Scar. 'Ren. Ren heel ver weg en kom nooit meer terug.' Met grote ogen bleef de welp hem nog een paar seconden aankijken, toen draaide hij zich om en vluchtte. Zodra hij uit het zicht verdwenen was, verschenen vanuit de mist drie hyena's naast Scar. 'Dood hem.' Meteen zetten Shenzi, Kamari en Azizi het op een rennen. Simba hoorde de hyena's al blaffen voordat hij hen zag. Vervuld van angst rende hij een uitloper van de kloof in, om onthutst tot de vaststelling te komen dat deze doodliep bij een berg puin. Achter hem rende Kamari al om de hoek. Zo snel als hij kon begon Simba de helling puin te beklimmen en worstelde hij zich door een nauw gat tussen het steen. Kamari probeerde hem te grijpen en stak haar kop in het gat, waar ze natuurlijk niet door kon. Radeda!' ''Simba vluchtte nu over open terrein, en al na een paar seconden voelde hij hoe Kamari hem nu vlak op de hielen zat. Met een laatste stoot van energie krabbelde Simba vooruit, klom over een rotsblok heen en liep verder, tot hij opeens zijn voorpoot voelde wegzakken. Met een kreet tuimelde hij in de diepte. Achter hem had Kamari een zulke snelle sprint ingezet dat ze nog slechts op het nippertje wist af te remmen. Half vallend, half duikelend botste ze in haar vlucht tegen een doornstruik aan. Spugend en scheldend trok ze zich even later los van de gemeen prikkende doorns. Azizi, die een paar meter verder tot stilstand was gekomen, deed geen enkele moeite om haar pret te verbergen. 'Hii! Hi!' Intussen was Shenzi voorzichtig naar de rand getrippeld en keek omlaag. 'Zo'n val kan geen enkele welp overleven', gromde ze na een grondige inspectie. 'We moesten hem toch doden?' vroeg Kamari, met een nog steeds gniffelende azizi in haar kielzog. 'En hoe zou hij dan moeten overleven?' hoonde Shenzi. 'Hij kan nergens heen; hij is toch zo goed als dood. We zullen Scar vertellen dat we hem opgegeten hebben.' Ze begon van de rand weg te schrijden en haar kompanen volgden zonder morren. In het bleke licht van de ondergaande zon sprak Scar met een treurige stem de leeuwinnen en hun welpen toe, die vol ongeloof naar hem luisterden. 'Vandaag', fluisterde Scar, 'herdenken we een vreselijk, ook voor mij persoonlijk verlies. Zowel mijn oude vriend, die ons nog veel langer had moeten leiden, als Simba, die zijn hele leven nog voor zich had, zullen nooit vergeten worden. Al kwam ik te laat bij de kloof om ze te redden...' Zijn stem brak en hij liet zijn kop hangen. Sarabi boorde haar klauwen in de rots onder haar terwijl ze vocht tegen haar verdriet, ook al probeerden Diku en dwala haar zachtjes te troosten. 'Maar uit de as van deze tragedie', ging Scar verder, 'zal een nieuw tijdperk van vrede en voorspoed verrijzen...' Terwijl hij dat zei, kwamen tientallen magere gestaltes tevoorschijn aan de voet van de Koningsrots. zachtjes lachend en met glinsterende ogen maakten ze zich aan de geschrokken leeuwinnen kenbaar. 'Doe iets, Scar', vroeg Sarafina haar partner, terwijl ze Nala dicht tegen zich aan hield. 'Dat is niet nodig', verklaarde Scar. 'In dit tijdperk zullen leeuwen en hyena's samenwerken en samen een grootse en glorieuze toekomst tegemoet treden.' Zijn ogen glinsterden nu terwijl de hyena's als spoken over de rotsen zwermden. Ver weg, in de reusachtige en oeroude baobab, zat Rafiki met hangend hoofd in de kruin. Een tak boven hen keek Zazoe op hem neer. 'Wat moeten we nu doen?' vroeg hij angstig. De oude aap antwoordde niet. In plaats daarvan hief hij zijn hoofd op en begon langzaam en zachtjes te zingen. '''Vaarwel, Mufasa, je was een grote koning. Moge de vorsten en vorstinnen van vroeger je bijstaan. En jou ook, Simba... Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal